The Beginning of The End
by crazed spyromaniac
Summary: It all started off as a normal day... A little Blitzball here, the crunching of broken bones, and insane ramblings about Tidus... We never expected that to happen... But it did.


Spiff and Sefie are writing a story together?! AHHHHHH! Well, we hope you enjoy our first story together, and this is our first FFX fic. Except Sefie's "Final Fantasy X Bloopers", but this is Spiff's first FFX. (Oh yeah, just to warn you now, Spiff has a thing for Tidus, and Sefie has a thing for Irvine!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We, (Spiff and Sefie), do not own ANYTHING from final fantasy. To set the record straight, Spiff does NOT own Tidus, no matter how much she wishes and Sefie does NOT own Irvine from FFVIII. BUT! YES! THERE IS A BUT! We do own ourselves, and some of our original characters! SO HA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
The Beginning  
  
  
  
  
On the coast of Zanarkand, two girls were playing catch with a blitz ball alone; no one else was there but them. One of them was a tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair and green/blue eyes. The other girl was a little shorter with brown hair that is cut above her ears and brown/green eyes. This is where their story begins, on the shore of Zanarkand….  
  
  
"So, Renee, you goin' to the big blitz ball tournament when the Abbes and the Bugles go at it next week?" The brunette asked the blonde.  
  
"Hell ya! You know me, Audra! I'm going there to watch my Tidus! He's so…" Renee began, but Audra cut her off.  
  
"STOP! Stop right there! You know once you start talking about Tidus, you never stop!" Audra said.  
  
"Hehehehehehe, I know, but he's just so..."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"But!"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"He's…!"  
  
"RENEE!"  
  
"Okay..." Audra threw the blitz ball at Renee, but Renee was too busy daydreaming of Tidus that the ball bounced off her face and went into the ocean.  
  
"Renee… can you go get that?" Audra asked.  
  
"Why don't you go get it…? Oh yeah, your thing about going into the ocean… wussy…" Renee said as she went off into the water to get the ball.  
  
"Hey! I heard that! As a matter of fact… what the…!" Audra forgot about her comeback, (even though she didn't really have one), and looked out at the sea. A huge monster appeared from the depths and surfaced.   
  
"What is that?" Renee asked in curiosity.  
  
"Umm, I don't really want to know, I think we should run!" Audra said while she went to the shore and dragged Renee out of the water.  
  
"No! Let's go see what it wants!" Renee said with a serious look on her face. She began to walk back into the water toward the malicious monster that was staring at Zanarkand.  
  
"Renee! Let's go! Renee, come on!" Audra said, trying to hold Renee back. The monster looked down at the two girls and it created a black ball above them. (Irvine can be seen behind them looking at the ball, then pointing up at it.)  
  
"How pretty! It looks like the blitz ball sphere!" Renee said.  
  
"You are so blonde, Renee! Let's go before…" Audra was cut off by a strong wind that was going upward.  
  
"Uh oh, this is going to be bad!" Renee said while looking at her dissolving hands. They looked like they were being sucked up into the ball. (Which they were.)   
  
"If we die, Renee, I'm going to kill you," Audra yelled. They were then sucked up into the sphere, a blinding light flashed, and they disappeared from the coast of Zanarkand. Through the loud whinning of the wind, and rushing of water you could hear Renee speak.  
  
"Wow, this is fun! HEY AUDRA I'M DISSAPPEARING!!! NEAT!"   
  
  
(Meanwhile, Irvine could be seen at the same place where the two girls were sucked up. He takes off his hat, and shakes his head.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the world of Spira, near the Baja temple, there was an Al Bhed ship searching for new machina. A bright light flashed form above the ship, and the Al Bhed that were on the outside of the boat could hear two girls screaming from above. Renee and Audra were falling from the sky, and down toward the boat. Renee was yelling "WEEEEE!!!!!" until she hit the water next to the ship with a huge "SPLASH!" Audra was yelling "AHHHHHHH!!!!!" all the way down until she fell in a pile of machina on the Al Bhed ship with a "SMASH!" (Irvine can be seen in the ruins holding up a sign that says "10 points!")  
  
  
"What's going on?" one of the guys on deck asked in Al Bhed.  
  
"Well, I think two girls just fell out of the sky," the leader said.  
  
"You three, help the one that fell in the sea. You two, help the one that fell in the pile of spare parts!" a female Al Bhed in a pink suit said. As soon as she said that three guys ran toward the side of the vessel and helped Renee, who looked a lot like a drowned rat, out of the water. Then two other guys ran toward the smashed Audra, who resembled a grease monkey, out of the pile of junk. When Renee saw Audra, and Audra saw Renee, they both started to laugh.  
  
"Audra! Is that hair glue in your hair or oil? I think you could spike your hair!" Renee said while laughing. Audra rubbed her hair, and moved it around so it would look like it was spiked.  
  
"Hey, cool! I bet this costs less that my hair gel! But, oww… something in there really hurt… Well, at least I didn't fall in the water! HA! You look like a drowned rat!" Audra said with a laugh.   
  
"Who are they?" Renee asked, gesturing the Al Bhed.  
  
"I don't know," Audra said, then walked up to them. "Thank you for helping us!"  
  
"They're alright, get back to work!" the leader of them said.  
  
"You're welcome. Who or what are you?" the girl in pink asked. The rest of them left to continue working, but the girl in pink, leader, and a strange looking boy stayed behind.  
  
"I'm Renee! And I'm a girl! And this is my best friend Audra! I'm not too sure what Audra is…" Audra sent Renee an evil glance and Renee shut up.  
  
"I'm Rikku! This is my father, Cid, and my brother, you can just call him brother…. pleased to meet you!" Rikku said. Cid looked down at the two girls.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Cid asked.  
  
"Zanarkand." Renee and Audra answered in unison. All three of them gasped. Audra and Renee just stared at them with their normal "I didn't do it" kind of look. Sadly, Audra managed to pull of the 'innocent angel' look which Renee couldn't seem to master.  
  
"That can't be right…. what happened before you fell out of the sky?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Well, this huge monster came out of the ocean," Audra started.  
  
"It looked really neat! But it created a big ball of dark goo or something." Renee continued.  
  
"Then we got sucked up into it," Audra and Renee said at the same time. Cid started to laugh, and brother stared at them wide eyed.  
  
(Irvine appears on the Al Bhed ship next to Audra (a.k.a. Sefie), and he nods his head in approval. Irvine puts his hand on Sefie's shoulder, and disappears. Sefie goes into a strange daydream about Irvine, and Spiff slaps Sefie awake.)(SORRY!)  
  
"You two must have been near Sin! Ya know, when you get too close to Sin, your head gets funny, and sometimes you even loose your memory!" Rikku said.   
  
"Okay then, who's Sin?" Renee asked. Cid started to laugh harder.  
  
"Are you two idiots or something?" Cid asked.  
  
"Well, she is," Audra said pointing to Renee, and Renee shook her head in agreement.(Well, she nodded her head in agreement because she was too busy daydreaming about the big ball of black goo and the ocean... only a blonde would do something like that.)  
  
"That explains it… well, we might as well start educating you now before the Yeavonites get to you!" Cid said. And so for the next five days, the two girls went along with the Al Bhed and learned all about Spira and how to speak Al Bhed. But, as fate will have it, Sin attacked their boat, and the two girls were separated from the rest. And again, as fate will have it, these two sacrilegious girls ended up in the most religious place in all of Spira; Bevelle! (Damn that fate... wait this could be a good thing! When will Tidus be introduced to the story?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! NOW ALL OF YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! You have to read about Audra's adventure in the local tavern! And Renee's incident in the Bevelle temple! So, make sure you read the next chappy! There will be more Irvine sightings! And Renee gets to meet Tidus! 


End file.
